


Meant Too Much

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Evil, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Murder, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: “I never could've done this before,” Sam explained, straightening the row of knives on the table in front of him. Gabriel raised his eyebrows from his position across the table.





	Meant Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/gifts).



> blame cas

“I never could've done this before,” Sam explained, straightening the row of knives on the table in front of him. Gabriel raised his eyebrows from his position across the table.

 

“Done what, your grace?" he asked with a biting smile.

 

Sam carefully removed the thorny iron circlet from his brow and placed it in front of him before picking up a rusted, silver blade from the table. “It terrified me. I’d have nightmares of it, wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. You know, of course. You were always, well,  _ there _ ," he said easily, tossing the dagger from hand to hand.

 

“Your highness--" Gabriel tried to interrupt, shying away as Sam walked towards him. The fallen archangel laughed nervously as Sam took his hand and dragged him to his feet.

 

“I suppose you simply meant too much to me,” the boy king continued, his grin during into something dark, twisted and feral that didn’t fit his features. But now? Well, I've grown since then. I’ve learned what power is, and how to keep it." 

 

“Your majesty, please," Gabriel asked, taking a step back. Sam followed, crowding into his space until they were barely a breath apart.

 

“I must admit, you served your purpose well. My ever faithful advisor and consort. Question is, how long am I to believe that loyalty will last?” Sam asked, tracing the planes of Gabriel’s face.

 

“Sam, please, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked, his back hitting a wall.

 

“I’m simply watching the light fade from your eyes,” Sam purred, “knowing that I am the cause."

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened as the angel blade sunk between his vessel’s ribs, and he choked on blood as Sam dropped him to the floor.

 

The last thing he saw was Sam wipe off the knife, lay it back down with the others, and leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> o o p s please tell me your thoughts/feelings!


End file.
